Kirby and the Warp Crystal
[[Datei:MS Donatello 000.jpg|thumb|270px|''Donatello'' Micro Series #2 (1986)]]Kirby and the Warp Crystal ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series-Comicreihe von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Februar 1986 *'Ausgabe:' Micro Series #2: Donatello *'Cover': Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Farben:' Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird *'Text:' Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Turtle Dreams" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Crazy Man" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|Kirby erschafft den SchwerkraftausgleicherTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Raphael, Michelangelo und Leonardo **April O'Neil *Kirby *Krieger von Ebrik *Monster von Ebrik Handlung thumb|left|150px|Eine unheimliche BegegnungAls die Turtles eines Tages wieder bei April zu Besuch vorbeigekommen sind, ist Raphael die Idee gekommen, bei dieser Gelegenheit eine ordentliche Dusche zu nehmen. Die Geschichte beginnt daher damit, als mitten in der Duschpartie der Wasserboiler im Keller ausfällt. Raphael fordert Donatello ziemlich ruppig auf, den Boiler wieder in Gang zu bringen, was dieser nicht gerade willig aufnimmt. Erst als April argumentiert, dass sie, wenn Donatello den Job erledigt, dann nicht extra den Klempner rufen müsste (und damit ihre Freunde einer möglichen Entdeckung aussetzt), macht sich Donatello auf dem Weg zum Keller. Kurz bevor er hinabsteigt, warnt April ihn noch davor, dem Kerl, den sie das alte Kellerbüro vermietet hat - einem Mann namens Kirby - über den Weg zu laufen. thumb|170px|Fantasie wird lebendig!So macht sich Donatello in den Keller auf, den er völlig verdunkelt vorfindet. Bevor er sich aber orientieren kann, hört er plötzlich das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen - und dann fliegt ein groteskes Monster dicht über seinen Kopf hinweg in den Keller hinein! Donatello verfolgt diese unerwartete Erscheinung um die Ecke, um die sie geflogen ist, doch dort endet der Gang in einer Sackgasse ... und in dieser ist nicht die geringste Spur des Wesens vorzufinden. Kurz entschlossen verfolgt Donatello die Flugbahn des Wesens zurück und gelangt so an eine angelehnte Tür, durch die Licht fällt. Dahinter sieht er ein vollständig eingerichtetes Zeichenstudio, komplett mit einem Zeichnertisch, an dem ein Mann - Kirby - eifrig mit einem Bleistift an der Zeichnung eines seltsamen Fliegenwesens arbeitet. Und dann, vor Donatellos ungläubigen Augen, erhebt sich dieses Wesen vom Blatt, nimmt dreidimensionale Formen an und witscht dann mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über Donatellos Kopf zur Tür hinaus! thumb|left|160px|Zwei Geeks begegnen sichVor Überraschung stößt Donatello ungewollt einen Schrei aus, und damit wird Kirby aufgeschreckt und auf den Turtle aufmerksam. Sogleich fleht er ihn an, ihm nichts zu tun, und erklärt dem "Alien", dass er sich den Kristall lediglich geborgt hätte. Doch rasch kann Donatello sein Gegenüber davon überzeugen, dass er keine feindlichen Absichten hat; die beiden stellen sich vor, und Kirby zeigt Donatello sogleich das Geheimnis hinter seinen lebendigen Zeichnungen: Einen Kristall, den er vor ein paar Monaten in einem Kohlehaufen hier in diesem Keller gefunden hat und die von da an seine Zeichnungen lebendig werden ließ. Er lädt Donatello zu einer Kostprobe ein, und dieser zeichnet ein Strichmännchen, das dann tatsächlich lebendig wird ... wenigstens bis es sich nach einer Minute plötzlich in Luft auflöst. thumb|120px|Ankunft in einer fremden WeltKirby erzählt Donatello, wie er, nachdem er die Kraft des Kristalls entdeckt hatte, eifrig mit ihm zu arbeiten begonnen hatte und wie seine lebendig gewordenen Schöpfungen nacheinander lebendig wurden, um dann gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden ... alle bis auf eins. Mit diesen Worten nimmt er ein paar Bretter von der Wand weg und enthüllt dahinter eine Art Tor, dessen Innenfläche aus einem fremdartigen Energiefeld besteht. Als Donatello diese Fläche vorsichtig berührt und sein Finger ohne Schaden zu nehmen hindurchgeht, packt ihn sein Forschungsdrang, und er tritt vollständig durch das Feld und verschwindet. Als Kirby ihm hinterherruft, taucht Donatello plötzlich wieder auf und fordert ihn aufgeregt auf, ebenfalls durch das Portal zu steigen. Kirby schnappt sich schnell noch sein Zeichenbuch und den Bleistift mit dem Kristall, folgt Donatello durch das Tor ... und taucht auf der anderen Seite in einer anderen Welt wieder auf! thumb|left|160px|Ebrik im KriegBevor sich Donatello und Kirby näher in der Umgebung umsehen können, läuft ihnen in einiger Entfernung eine Kreatur vorbei, die Kirby einst gezeichnet hat, und verschwindet über einer Hügelkuppe. Die beiden laufen ihr nach ... und werden Zeuge einer gewaltigen Schlacht zwischen einer Horde von Monstern, die alle aus der Feder Kirbys stammen, und einer Gruppe von menschlichen Kriegern, die sich verzweifelt ihrer Haut zu wehren versuchen. Dann werden die beiden von einer Gruppe der Monster entdeckt, und als diese sich gegen sie zusammenrottet, greift Donatello sie an, doch die Kreaturen sind ihm und den Kriegern zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Dann kommt Kirby eine Idee: Blitzschnell zückt er Zeichenblock und Bleistift und fertigt eine Skizze von Donatello mit einem futuristischem Gerät an seinem Arm an ... und aus heiterem Himmel erscheint das Gerät, welches Kirby "Schwerkraftausgleicher" tauft, auch tatsächlich an Donatellos Arm! thumb|140px|Kirbys entscheidende IdeeDonatello beginnt das neue Gerät enthusiastisch auszuprobieren und lässt mehrere Monster hilflos in den Himmel hinaufschießen - bis das Gerät auf einmal versagt. Daraufhin lässt Kirby wieder die Magie des Kristalls und seiner Fantasie spielen und erschafft einen "Mobile Creep Trapper", einen riesigen, von seinen Gedankenwellen gesteuerten Roboter, der sich die angreifenden Monster haufenweise in den stählernen Schlund schiebt. Doch bald hat die Maschine ihre Füllgrenze erreicht, und so schwingt sich Donatello wieder persönlich in die Schlacht, um den bedrängten Kriegern zu helfen. Kirby beginnt sich seinen Kopf zu zermartern, wie er seinem Freund helfen kann, den die Übermacht der Monster zu überwältigen droht, und dann kommt ihm der rettende Einfall: Rasch beginnt er den Monstern, die allesamt noch in seinem Skizzenbuch abgebildet sind, starke Fesseln anzuzeichnen, und so macht er die gesamte Horde mit einem Schlag unschädlich. thumb|left|140px|Der letzte gemeinsame MomentNachdem die Krieger sich bei ihrem Retter bedankt haben, machen Kirby und Donatello sich Arm in Arm wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Portal. Doch als sie dort ankommen, müssen sie bestürzt feststellen, dass das Portal am Schrumpfen ist! Auf Kirbys Drängen wirft sich Donatello als Erster durch die immer kleiner werdende Öffnung, doch er bleibt mittendrin stecken. Kirby schiebt von hinten an, und Donatello erreicht gerade noch so die irdische Dimension - doch bevor er Kirby durch das Portal nachziehen kann, verschwindet es vollständig. Nur ein Papierflieger schafft es gerade noch, durch die Öffnung zu gelangen. thumb|150px|Kirbys letzte NachrichtNach einem traurigen Moment, wo Donatello sich stumm Kirbys letzte Nachricht angesehen hat, steigt er aus dem Keller wieder hinauf ins Appartment, wo ihn ein immer noch übel gelaunter Raphael empfängt und über das immer noch ausbleibende heiße Wasser meckert. Mit einem strengen Blick bringt Donatello seinen Bruder zum Schweigen und setzt sich in der Wohnung an eine Fensterbank, wo er sich noch einmal niedergeschlagen das Papier wieder auseinanderfaltet, um es sich noch einmal anzusehen. Kirbys Nachricht besteht aus seiner Zeichnung von Donatello mit dem Schwerkraftausgleicher, zu der er folgende Worte hinzugefügt hat: :Don -- Das Leben ist im besten Fall bittersüß. Pass auf dich auf! Kirby In anderen Medien *Diese Geschichte ist die Vorlage für die Folge "The King" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. *Der Name "Kirby" und der Schwerkraftausgleicher erscheinen als Plotelemente in der IDW-Version vom Micro-Series: Donatello-Abenteuer. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 2'' (TPB) (Mai 2019) Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird